


О дивный новый мир

by BrramStoker



Category: A Study in Emerald - Neil Gaiman, Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Explicit Language, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:48:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26619208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrramStoker/pseuds/BrramStoker
Summary: С тех пор, как правительство Великобритании утвердило новые стандарты в сфере порноиндустрии, британская полиция решила прибегнуть к аутсорсингу.Примечание: Автору очень хотелось представить героев «Этюда» в мире, близком к современному, но в необычной роли. Вот, что получилось.
Kudos: 1





	О дивный новый мир

**Author's Note:**

> Модерн-AU (начало 90-х годов XX века).   
> Предупреждения: упоминание порнографии и секса с нечеловеческими существами, нецензурная лексика.

**Черновик сценария телевизионной социальной рекламы:**

**АВТОР:** Дж. УОТСОН  
 **СОАВТОР/РЕДАКТОР:** С. МОРАН

ИНТ*. ПОМЕЩЕНИЯ, РАЗНЫЕ ЛОКАЦИИ — ДЕНЬ

Серия кадров: душещипательные сцены с детьми всех видов и размеров — люди, ломарцы, гидры, демоны, дагоны и пр. _(СМ: Джон, может, ограничимся глубоководными? Детеныши дагонов просто в кадр не влезут, и нет, это не видизм, это, мать его, здравый смысл.)_

ДИКТОР  
Мы живем в мире, где так легко навесить на кого-то ярлык.  
И этот ярлык будет определять всю его дальнейшую судьбу.  
 _(СМ: Актера уже нашли? Давайте какого-нибудь полукровку с британским акцентом  
— вроде Билла Найи, что ли.)  
(ДВ: А с местоимением что делать?)  
(СМ: Поменяй на неопределенное — «их судьбу».)_

ЭКСТ. УЛИЦЫ, РАЗНЫЕ ЛОКАЦИИ — ДЕНЬ

Серия кадров: бездомная женщина (человек) с ребенком; школьный двор, где дети (люди) играют в футбол, отделенные перегородкой от других детей (потомки Древних); персоны (разные) нападают на парочку смешанных видов (человек мужского пола, гидра — женского). _(СМ: В конце недожал. Давай мужчину на женщину заменим.)_

ДИКТОР  
В мире, где до сих пор не побеждены неравенство и несправедливость.  
Это происходит не здесь, но это происходит сейчас.  
 _(СМ: Последняя фраза — хорошо. У нас-то все в порядке, не будет лишним уточнить.)_

ЭКСТ. ПОЛЯ СРАЖЕНИЙ — ДЕНЬ

Серия кадров: хроника военных действий, Первая и Вторая мировая война, Вьетнам. _(СМ: Вырежи Вьетнам. Не хватало нам проблем с американцами.)_

ДИКТОР  
В мире, где еще недавно правили хаос, насилие и жестокость.  
 _(СМ: Меньше пафоса?)_

ЭКСТ. УЛИЦЫ ЛОНДОНА — ДЕНЬ

Серия кадров: забастовки в Лондоне в 1985 году… (дальше неразборчиво, вычеркнуто).

ДИКТОР  
В мире, где еще есть риск повторить ошибки прошлого…  
 _(СМ: Совсем рехнулся?! Вырезай!)_

ЭКСТ. БУКИНГЕМСКИЙ ДВОРЕЦ — ДЕНЬ

Серия кадров: коронация королевы Елизаветы, она улыбается и машет рукой подданным. _(СМ: Я не уверен, что это была рука.)_

КОРОЛЕВА  
У равенства не должно быть границ.  
Видовая принадлежность не диктует ваше будущее.

ИНТ/ЭКСТ. РАЗНЫЕ ЛОКАЦИИ — ДЕНЬ, ВЕЧЕР

Серия кадров: женщине (человеку) в реабилитационном центре помогает сотрудница-ломарка; дети (люди, потомки Древних) вместе обрушивают перегородку футбольного поля; счастливая пара (человек и гидра) обнимаются. _(СМ: Слащаво. Но мне нравится отсылка на Берлинскую стену. Буду надеяться, что ты так и задумывал.)_

ДИКТОР  
Помогите сделать Британию безопасным местом для всех!  
Отпразднуйте день солидарности с нами!

КОНЕЦ РЕКЛАМЫ

_(СМ: Продакшн на паузе. Думаем, как обойтись без детей.)_

Приписка ниже, крупными буквами: _« ~~Блядь.~~ Как я ненавижу свою работу!»_

***

— Ну вот, — Лестрейд с довольным видом отряхнул руки и оглядел гостиную дома 221В на Бейкер-стрит, заставленную коробками с эмблемой Скотланд-Ярда и надписью «не кантовать». — Все двести тридцать кассет. Наслаждайтесь.

— Я думал, вы так неудачно пошутили, инспектор.

— Да какие тут шутки, — Лестрейд нервно рассмеялся. — Если б наши жены знали, из-за чего мы уже неделю задерживаемся до полуночи…

То был смех через силу. Под глазами инспектора темнели трехдневные круги, а лицо выглядело обрюзгшим от недосыпания.

— Вы жаловались, что у вас нет работы. Я ее вам нашел. Возьметесь?

Мориарти вскрыл ближайшую коробку и достал оттуда кассету. На цветастой обложке с вульгарным названием «Sexxx-periment» был изображен мужчина в одном медицинском халате с глупо-похотливым выражением лица, окруженный обнаженными женщинами разной видовой принадлежности. Аннотация ниже гласила: _«у доктора Джекилла проблема… похоже, ему придется выпустить своего мистера Хайда!»_

— Это все из-за того закона о цензуре на телевидении?

— Именно! Поправки к цензурному кодексу Виктории, — инспектор обратил тоскливый взгляд в потолок. — Показывали всякое занятное кинцо по кабельному после полуночи, всем хорошо было. А теперь Комитет по видовым вопросам гайки закрутил, и нам покоя нет. Тьфу ты! Делать мне нечего, как выяснять, кому, куда и как этично что-то пихать…

— А я думал, оно само по себе регулируется, — удивился Моран. — Ну, как бы… спрос, предложение, все такое.

— Вы не один. Вот сейчас наверху спохватились, а уже поздно, — Лестрейд скривился. — Только представьте, сколько порнографии успели наштамповать за последние десять лет.

— Я все еще слабо понимаю, что вы от меня хотите, инспектор, — Мориарти бросил кассету обратно в коробку и незаметно вытер руку. — Это точно не то, ради чего мне стоит тратить свое время. И интеллектуальный потенциал.

— Вы неплохо разбираетесь в законах, — возразил инспектор. — А у нас сейчас каждый толковый человек на счету, даже не из штата. Так что чем быстрее мы с этим покончим, тем скорее вернемся к нормальной жизни. _Все мы._

Это был наглый шантаж. Но Мориарти провел последний месяц без мало-мальски интересного дела, зато — с огромной кипой университетской отчетности. Поэтому после недолгих раздумий он сдержанно кивнул.

— Советую начать вон с той, — Лестрейд указал на коробку ближе к телевизору. — Там все в вашем вкусе. Университет, студентки…

— Спасибо за заботу, инспектор, — Мориарти холодно улыбнулся. — Не знаю, к чему были эти намеки, но сделаю вид, что я их не слышал.

Лестрейд усмехнулся в усы и подмигнул Морану, видно, ища в нем поддержку. Тот только нахмурился.

Слухи о личной жизни профессора Мориарти ходили разные. Спит со студентками математического факультета — утверждали злые языки. Спит со студентами — возражали другие. А третьи и вовсе выдвигали предположение, что известный детектив-консультант залез в койку к кому-то из членов королевской семьи, раз пользуется такой благосклонностью Ее Величества.

И только одному Морану было доподлинно известно, что спит Мориарти в обнимку с микроскопом, используя как подушку свои труды по математическому анализу. Пять лет назад он пережил тяжелый разрыв с коллегой по научному цеху и с тех пор вообще зарекся вступать в близкие отношения. По мнению Мориарти, они не стоили таких глубоких переживаний. Слишком сильна была тревожность, не присвоит ли партнер твое доказательство теоремы Ферма*.

— Двести тридцать кассет… вы себе-то хоть оставили работы, инспектор?

— Мы еще вас пощадили, — хмыкнул Лестрейд. — Прислали только английское порно. У нас на складе лежат триста неотсмотренных фильмов, но уже из Японии.

— Могу оказать содействие полиции, — неожиданно вмешался Моран. — Этого требует мой гражданский долг, в конце концов.

— А насколько хорошо вы ориентируетесь в цензуре британских телеканалов?

— Неплохо. Я же, как-никак, сценарист…

— Чего, этих социальных рекламок для детей? — фыркнул инспектор. — Не смешите меня. Здесь нужен эксперт по нашему законодательству. А в этом — признаю! — вам нет равных, Мориарти.

— Да посмотрю я ваши кассеты, — Мориарти поморщился. — Не нужно мне льстить.

— Вот и отлично. Если будут какие-то вопросы, звоните сюда, — Лестрейд сунул ему в руку какую-то визитку. — Скажите, что от меня, и вас сразу соединят с их главным специалистом.

Как только Лестрейд удалился, Мориарти решил не откладывать дело в долгий ящик и включил видеомагнитофон. В первой выбранной наугад коробке оказалось собрание порнографии военной тематики.

Мориарти мысленно похвалил инспектора за подход к каталогизации. В работе со своей картотекой он тоже предпочитал не классический алфавитный порядок, а тематический.

— Ладно, — заметил Моран хмуро, все еще недовольно поглядывая в сторону входной двери, за которой только что исчез Лестрейд. — Нет так нет. Не возражаешь, если я возьму парочку кассет? Хочу… гм… углубить свои знания в новых поправках цензурного кодекса.

Мориарти рассеянно кивнул. И вместо кассет протянул другу список поправок.

— На здоровье. Передай миссис Хадсон, чтобы она ничему не удивлялась.

Через минуту из гостиной раздались звуки пулеметной очереди, угрозы внедриться со спецотрядом «69» в чью-то пещеру, послать секс-требитель и терроризировать чьих-то «кисок».

— Призывы к насилию, пропаганда терроризма, угрозы воздушной атаки… — бормотал Мориарти, вычеркивая первую кассету из списка. — Жестокое обращение с животными…

***

Следующие несколько дней прошли в спорах. Миссис Хадсон жаловалась, что новые занятия Мориарти не дают ей приглашать подруг на чашечку чая с бисквитом. Тот возражал: конечно, в гостиной теперь захламлено, но чаепитие можно устроить и на кухне. Бисквит от этого суше не станет, а дарджилинг вряд ли прокиснет как вчерашнее молоко. На что миссис Хадсон отвечала, что дело не в обстановке, а в ужасном шуме и сомнительных каламбурах на сексуальную тематику, которые доносятся из гостиной. У нее приличный дом, а не место для заседаний клуба поклонников Оскара Уайльда. Мориарти морщился — об оргиях великого писателя с особами королевской крови сложились легенды еще при его жизни. В том числе словесных.

Моран же изучил поправки, освежил знания пары кодексов и принялся знакомиться с материалом. Чаще всего — в одиночестве. Когда они с Мориарти были заняты этим делом вдвоем, Моран почему-то постоянно куда-то отлучался и возвращался запыхавшимся.

В один из дней под сопровождение порно-пародии на Шекспира («Хорош тот, кто хорошо кончает») Моран решил поделиться своими переживаниями:

— У нас с Джоном убыточный бизнес, — ворчал он. — Пишем какую-то чушь, и ладно бы она деньги приносила. Может, ну его, свое дело? Устроился бы в те же порно-сценаристы, работал на серьезную компанию, а не пороги рекламных агентств обивал…

Мориарти лениво проматывал интимные взаимодействия графа Бертрама и простолюдинки Елены. К семьдесят шестой кассете его наметанный глаз уже подмечал любые нарушения. А тут все было довольно пристойно. Может, потому и скучновато.

— Правительство часто заказывает социальную рекламу.

— И каждый раз одно и то же, — буркнул Моран. — Как здорово нам всем живется в славной империи нашей новой королевы. А по мне, и при Виктории было неплохо… только без всей этой мишуры.

Десять лет назад Ее Величество решила уйти на покой и уступить трон своей дочери — Елизавете, полукровке более прогрессивных взглядов. Вскоре примеру британской королевы последовали и другие правители. Никому из них не хотелось рано или поздно повторить опыт России и Германии, где к власти пришли жадные до крови люди.

Новая правительница — новые порядки. Большую часть жизни Мориарти провел при Славной Виктории, поэтому мог в чем-то согласиться со своим другом. Не все реформы он понимал и принимал. Финансирование утекало из области точных наук в науки социальные. В его родном университете сокращали штат преподавателей, и Мориарти всерьез задумывался переехать в Ирландию — последний оплот качественного математического образования на островах. Тем более что меры королевы Елизаветы в области внутренней политики привели к снижению уровня преступности, и за последние два года его картотека раскрытых дел расширилась лишь на один небольшой ящик.

Но Мориарти также был умным человеком и знал, что не стоит кусать руку, которая тебя кормит. Поэтому предпочитал молчать.

— Могут же, когда хотят, — заметил он, когда на экране все чинно и предсказуемо закончилось. — Без всяких нарушений.

И положил кассету в маленькую стопку порнофильмов, разрешенных к показу на кабельном канале для взрослых.

Пока что их накопилось всего пять штук.

***

На четвертый день Мориарти столкнулся с проблемой.

Он уже пятый раз пересматривал одну и ту же кассету, когда в гостиную вошел Моран с подносом, на котором дымились вафли миссис Хадсон. Хозяйка переживала за здоровье Мориарти, но отказывалась приносить ему завтрак, пока он смотрит эти непотребства.

— Обо мне она, кстати, так не хлопочет, — сказал Моран, опуская поднос на кофейный столик. — Имей в виду.

Мориарти только шикнул на него и махнул рукой. На экране Царица Змей приглашала Северного Принца в свои покои скрепить брачный союз.

— О, этот я смотрел, — добавил вдруг Моран, кивнув на экран. — Кастинг понравился. А вот сюжет и главный конфликт показался слабоватым…

— Тебе виднее, — сухо ответил Мориарти, явно стремясь поскорее отделаться от Морана с его вафлями. — Сделай мне одолжение — съешь мой завтрак. Где-нибудь не в гостиной.

Его друг что-то пробурчал про задетые чувства миссис Хадсон, но все же оставил Мориарти наедине с псевдоисторической порнографией. Вафли он забрал с собой.

А Мориарти отмотал кассету к началу, вновь включил запись и принялся записывать замечания с временными кодами.

После того как он еще раз пролистал поправки к цензурному кодексу Виктории и вычеркнул лишь пару пунктов из списка, то мысленно признал свое поражение и с неохотой потянулся к трубке телефона.

— Добрый день, Комитет по видовым вопросам, младший консультант Антея слушает.

— Здравствуйте, — Мориарти опустил глаза на визитку, которую ему передал Лестрейд. — Джеймс Мориарти. Я по делу Скотланд-Ярда с порнографическими фильмами…

— А! Инспектор Лестрейд передал, что вы можете позвонить. Уже связываю вас с директором.

После фразы «пожалуйста, оставайтесь на линии» заиграла музыка. Пока Мориарти минут десять слушал бразильскую самбу, то невольно задумался, не предназначены эти мелодии для того, чтобы абонент поскорее бросил трубку и побежал заказывать билеты на отпуск.

Последний раз уйти в отпуск его уговаривали всей университетской администрацией.

Но Мориарти отказался. Он слишком любил свою работу.

— Майкрофт Холмс, консультант по видовым и гендерным вопросам, — прозвучало наконец суховато в трубке. — Чем могу помочь?

— Джеймс Мориарти, я от инспектора Лестрейда…

— А, вы у нас новенький, — мистер Холмс непонятно чему обрадовался. — Как я могу к вам обращаться?

— Я только что представился…

— Нет-нет, какие местоимения вы предпочитаете? Это формальный вопрос.

— Я — мужчина, мистер Холмс, — Мориарти поморщился — после десятиминутной самбы в висках уже зарождалась мигрень. — Человек. Можем ли мы перейти сразу к делу?

— Как пожелаете. У вас возникли сложности с каким-то из фильмов?

— С «Царицей Уаджит*», — Мориарти поднес к глазам обложку из-под кассеты. — 1990 года производства.

— Уаджит, Уаджит… — в голосе его собеседника зазвучало легкое недовольство. — Вероятно, в нашем архиве этого нет. Очень плохо.

— Вы что, помните их наизусть?

— Ну разумеется, — ответил мистер Холмс надменно и в то же время — с легкой гордостью. — Моя работа — знать все.

На другом конце провода зашуршали бумаги.

— Будем действовать по протоколу. Все участники полового акта совершеннолетние?

— Полагаю, уже давно.

— Сколько персон участвует в половом акте?

— Двое.

— Теперь нам нужно определить их видовую принадлежность. Кто присутствует на экране?

— Один из них — мужчина, человек. А вторая, судя по всему, из ехидн*… — Мориарти задумался. — Второй… вторые?

— Ладно, зайдем с другого конца. Форма органа второго участника процесса напоминает пенис или вульву?

— Который?

— Прошу прощения?

— Там четыре органа.

— А… опишите все.

— И то, и другое… — Мориарти сощурился на экран, — и даже третье, что-то между. Затрудняюсь объяснить.

— Но вы-то сами определили бы эту персону как мужчину или женщину?

— Понятия не имею, как «они» себя идентифицируют.

В голосе Мориарти промелькнуло ехидство. Он не сдержался.

— Гм… запишите: пол второго участника полового акта не определен, предположительно — женщина. Перейдем к процессу. Сюжет можете не описывать, — добавил мистер Холмс поспешно, — сразу переходите к сути.

Мориарти мысленно вздохнул с облегчением. Сценаристом он не был, но сюжетная канва этой картины пробуждала чувство стыда даже в нем.

Хотя после той коллекции кассет на университетскую тему ему показалось, что смутить его попросту невозможно.

— В прелюдии я не нашел ничего запрещенного, — Мориарти сверился со списком замечаний. — Однако когда эта персона проникла в мужчину своим…

— Щупальцем? Если его диаметр превосходит четыре человеческих пальца, то это приравнивается к жесткой порнографии.

— Она использовала хвост.

— На этот счет никаких запретов нет.

— После чего мужчина ввел в одно из ее влагалищ половой орган без использования презерватива и эукулировал…

— Это совершенно недопустимо, — оборвал его мистер Холмс. — Запрещено показывать межвидовой незащищенный секс, при условии, что одна из персон может забеременеть.

— Насколько мне известно, у ехидн одно из влагалищ не является полностью функционирующим. Во второе он проник уже в презервативе.

— А, ну тогда все в порядке.

— Затем она укусила его в плечо…

— Даже если змееподобная персона не впрыскивала яд, половой акт, представляющий угрозу для жизни одного из действующих лиц, строго запрещен к показу на телевидении.

— Однако, — Мориарти пододвинул к себе пособие по биологии ехидн, — она принадлежит к роду настоящих питонов и не является ядовитой…

— В таком случае, все законно, — протянул мистер Холмс с сомнением. — Что-нибудь еще?

— Оба участника процесса используют ненормативную лексику.

— Но вы, конечно же, собрались удивить меня еще одним парадоксом…

— Да. Они переставляют буквы в бранных словах. Смысл тем не менее угадывается.

— И это допустимо, — мистер Холмс удивленно хмыкнул. — Ловко… Я бы даже предположил, что над вами кто-то решил пошутить, мистер Мориарти.

— Простите?

— Сами посудите: из всех работников Скотланд-Ярда и их внештатных консультантов эта кассета попала именно к вам. Пока мы говорили, моя секретарша проверила наши каталоги и базы — такого фильма попросту не существует в реестрах, следовательно, он не был зарегистрирован официально. Участники процесса нарушают поправки цензурного кодекса Виктории прямо по пунктам, однако так кажется лишь на первый взгляд. А на деле все законно. Я бы даже подумал, что там совокупляются два юриста, — в голосе мистера Холмса промелькнула улыбка. — Может, кто-то из ваших знакомых решил посмеяться над вами и снял любительское видео?

— Таких знакомых у меня нет, — сухо ответил Мориарти. — И вы ошиблись: этот фильм зарегистрирован. Он польско-английского производства.

— Любопытно… кстати, не могли бы вы озвучить имена актеров? Они англичане или поляки? Может, это помогло бы нам решить, как действовать дальше в отношении фильма.

— Минутку… — он перевернул коробку из-под кассеты. — В ролях: Царица Змей — Ирэн Адлер, Северный Принц — Шерри Верне… и безымянная массовка. Полагаю, слуги и рабы с опахалами. Но они в процессе не участвовали.

На другом конце провода воцарилось долгое молчание. Мориарти негромко кашлянул.

— Вы еще здесь, мистер Холмс?

— Да… мистер Мориарти, надеюсь, я смог вам помочь, — в голосе его собеседника появилось странное напряжение. — А сейчас мне нужно идти — дела не ждут. И… вы эту кассету все же забракуйте, она кажется сомнительной.

Мистер Холмс бросил трубку быстрее, чем Мориарти успел сказать «до свидания».

В тишине комнаты были слышны только гудки телефона. Какое-то время Мориарти сидел без движения, размышляя, кому могло прийти в голову устроить этот глупый розыгрыш. Лица актеров скрывали маски, однако большинство знакомых Мориарти находились не в том возрасте и физической форме, чтобы проделывать такие акробатические трюки. После сорока лет преподавания его коллег хватило бы разве что на умеренно-энергичный спуск по лестнице.

А уж среди студентов он бы точно заметил женщину с огромным змеиным хвостом. Особенно — белым хвостом с раздвоенным кончиком.

— Дивный новый мир… — пробормотал наконец Мориарти и отложил в сторону кассету.

Он взял маркер, вычеркнул «Царицу Уаджит» из списка и пробежал глазами краткое описание следующего порнофильма.

А затем тяжело вздохнул.

_«Профессор астрономии после занятия показал студентке белый поток Млечного пути, удивительно яркие звезды и свой огромный астероид…»_

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. ИНТ., ЭКСТ. (интерьер/экстерьер) — принятые в сценарном деле обозначения локации съемок.  
> 2\. Теорема Ферма — одна из самых популярных теорем математики. Ее доказательство искали многие ученые более трехсот лет. Доказывать теорему Ферма в среде любителей математики было настолько популярно, что в 1972 году журнал «Квант», публикуя статью о теореме Ферма, сопроводил ее следующей припиской: «Редакция «Кванта» со своей стороны считает необходимым известить читателей, что письма с проектами доказательств теоремы Ферма рассматриваться (и возвращаться) не будут».  
> Сама теорема доказана в 1994 году английским математиком Эндрю Уайлсом.  
> 3\. Уаджит — древнеегипетская богиня-кобра Нижнего Египта, покровительница власти фараона.  
> 4\. Ехидна (др. греч. буквально «гадюка») — в древнегреческой мифологии богиня, представлявшаяся в виде исполинской полуженщины-полузмеи.


End file.
